Story:Starship Calisto/Pria/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE Calisto '' is at high warp on course for Starbase one hundred thirty-eight. '''INT-BRIEFING ROOM' Tactical map is on the screen as Commander Branson briefs the senior staff. CMDR. BRANSON: The Klingons are keeping up the pressure on the Cardassian forces, as well as Federation forces so far we're keeping them at bay in key sectors of the Klingon border. Commander Branson sits in the chair as Captain Taylor chimes in. CAPT. TAYLOR: The Federation Council is trying to get into contact with Chancellor Gowron to this war but so far he's not answering them nor the Ambassador. INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Lieutenant Commander Williams is working with her Engineering team. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Nice work I should take a vacation more often. Then the doors opened as Stephanie sees Jack with Pria. LT. MASON: This is the warp core its echo friendly ever since the incident involving the Enterprise. Williams walks up. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: And who is this? LT. MASON: Stephanie this is Captain Pria Lavesque the woman we rescued from that Asteroid that was heading for the sun, Pria this is Lieutenant Commander Stephanie Williams our Chief Engineer the Captain has granted me permission to give her a tour of the ship while she waits for us to get to Starbase one hundred thirty-eight. Pria smiles. PRIA: This is a very powerful warp core you've got there. Stephanie looks at her. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Yeah it is like Jack said we had to redesigned the warp reactors for our fleet due to the damage to subspace that it was causing in a star system. Then the ship jolts hard as its forced out of warp as klaxon blares as Commander Branson comes over the com. CMDR. BRANSON (Com Voice): Senior Officers report to the bridge. Lieutenant Mason leaves unknown to Stephanie Pria puts a device into a slot and then leaves. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Klaxon blares as Lieutenant Mason exits the turbo-lift and goes to his console. CAPT. TAYLOR: Report? Lieutenant Junior Sito looks at her console. LTJG. SITO: Unknown Captain there's nothing on sensors long or short. The ship jolts about again. LT. MASON: Shields down to fourteen percent! Then T'Lar chimes in. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Captain I believe we may have encountered a concentrated dark matter storm. Carlson chimes in. ENS. CARLSON: Is that a thing? LTCMDR. T'LAR: There extremely rare. Another loud bang, then Pria walks onto the bridge. PRIA: Captain I can help. Taylor turns to her. CAPT. TAYLOR: How? She explains. PRIA: We encountered a dark matter storm on a mining expedition to Pollux 5. Adjust your weapons array to flood the area with neutralized axion particles. T'Shar chimes in. LTCMDR. T'SHAR: I never heard of something like that before. A loud bang is heard as sparks erupt from the ceiling. PRIA: Trust me. Taylor thinks. CAPT. TAYLOR: T'Lar do it. Lieutenant Commander T'Lar inputs commands into the science console. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Releasing Axion particles now. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Calisto releases the particles and it reveals that the ship is trapped in a dark matter storm. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Viewer shows the dark matter bubbles surrounds the ship as Taylor is in shock. CAPT. TAYLOR (Shocked): My god Kara get us out of here full impulse! Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Calisto moves to port but she struck a dark matter bubble. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship shakes as Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical console. LT. MASON: Port shields down to fifty-two percent! ENS. CARLSON: I can't find away out of this traffic jam! Branson chimes. CMDR. BRANSON: We're trapped! Taylor tenses up. EXT-SPACE The camera pans back as the Calisto is trapped in the storm. (End of Act Two, Fade out)